Every Rose Has A Prick
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: "Damn it, Scorpius, you're such a prick!" "If I'm a prick then you're definately my Rose." -Scorpius leaves the Christmas ball after doing something 'good' for Rose. Whatever shall she do? Fluffy RosexScorpius


**Every Rose Has A Prick**

**Hello! t's me. Yes, this story is a day late. It should have been out Christmas day but it wasn't and now I'm sad, But I'm happy because I'm posting itnow! Maybe I'm bipolar. I don't know!**

**I know. There is something wrong with me, but back off and read the story because it's 12:45 at night right now. Leave me be. **

**Read away. [:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line of this fic. Sad huh?**

"Why would you do that?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Do what?" Rose sped up and stepped in front of him, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Gasp! Full names! I'm so scared, Rosie dear," his voice was full of sarcasm, "Is there any particular reason you've followed me?"

"You think you can walk out of that ball like it doesn't matter to you?"

"Actually, yeah, I reckon I can." he tried to side step her and managed to evade her hands. Scorpius continued to walk down the empty corridor, accompanied by the click of Rose's heels. He stopped only when he heard her laboured breathing behind him. Scorpius glanced back and there she was in all her blue eyed beauty.

Rose was wearing a pretty blue dress that matched her eyes, her flaming red hair cascading over her shoulder. She was practically gasping for air. "Rosie, dear, don't try too hard."

"It's not my fault." she said between gasps. He smiled at her. She was just so cute.

"I think it is, Rosie, you were the one who chose that dress." _And what a great choice that was._ Scorpius would have been lying if he said that he didn't like her in that dress.

She straightened a little, her hands going over her arms in an attempt to disguise the fact that she was cold. Scorpius sighed and shrugged off his robe, putting it around Rose's shoulders. She blinked twice, as if his action were too surreal to be true. The young wizard scoffed at her expression before turning around and continuing his walk.

"Wait, Scorpius!" Scorpius smirked, remembering how long it had taken them to call each other by their first names. Four years was how long it took to get first names, but it only took four seconds to fall in love with her.

"Yes, Rosie dearest?" he knew full well that she hated to be called that, but he also knew that he was the only one who could say it and make it out unscathed.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what, love?" It was almost painful at how he could call her that but how she could never actually be that. His love.

"Be nice and then pretend like it never happened."

Scorpius let out another sigh and stopped walking, turning around to look at her. "You know," he said after a moment, "for a smart witch you're incredibly stupid."

"See? There you go again. God, you're such a prick sometimes, Scorpius."

"As long as it's from you, I don't mind." This was a full out lie because insults from Rose meant more to him than almost anything.

"Stop, okay?"

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"ARRGGHH!" she practically screamed the words. Her blue eyes were full of anger as she gripped his shirt and pushed him into a wall. He fought a groan of pain, focussing on the girl in front of him. Despite her anger, he couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked. Smart, pretty, athletic; Rose, to this day, was the closest thing to perfect he'd ever seen.

"You know, you're cute when you're mad." He observed aloud, earning a blush that covered Rose's cheeks. He grinned.

"Scorpius, please." She bowed her head so that her brown rested on her fist that held his shirt.

"Please?" Scorpius was breathing extremely cautiously now. He could smell her shampoo; a scent that he couldn't quite place. Scorpius felt his own cheeks heat up at their close proximity. He'd personally never been this close to her before and it was a moment he wasn't likely to forget.

"Tell me why you did _that_ at the ball." The _that_ she was referring to was an incident between Rose and her date. Rose had been dancing with her partner when Scorpius had enchanted mistletoe to float between the couple. It had practically killed him to do it too.

"I thought you'd want to kiss him." The words came out bitter and harsh. "What I don't understand is why you left him and went chasing after me."_Even though I'm not sorry you did._ Rose raised her head, her eyes shining. "Rose, I thought you liked him."_ And not me._

"I do, but-"

"But what?"

"Damn it, Scorpius, you're such a prick!" she made to hit him but Scorpius quickly caught her hand and manoeuvred them so they had switched positions with Rose's hands pinned to the wall.

"If I'm a prick then you're definitely my Rose." She blushed hard again.

"You're not making sense."

"I'm not?" he moved his head so that it was right beside hers, his lips at her ear. "What do you think I'm trying to tell you?"

Her breathing sped up, tickling the back of his neck. "I-I think you're trying to confuse me," her voice was nothing but a whisper, "I think that you tease me all the time just to see my reaction, that you find amusement in my every action as long as I end up lost. You love to make me miserable and worked up. You want me to hate you."

Scorpius pulled back and stared into her eyes. She'd gotten most of that right. It was true that he enjoyed getting her worked up because he was fascinated at how easily it could be done. He always wanted to push her, to challenge her just to see what she'd do. As for the matter of getting her to hate him... he thought that was too late. The fact that she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy somewhat forced them to hate each other. Besides, he had convinced himself long ago that if he wasn't meant to be with her, the least he could do was get her attention through hate.

"You want me to believe that I'm trying to get you to hate me?"

"Um, y-yes?" she stuttered.

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Hate me?"

She stared into his eyes helplessly and Scorpius released her. Sure, he loved messing with her but she looked like she was going to break. He turned and continued walking, his hands in his pant pocket. He heard Rose start to follow him, and then stop as if second guessing herself. He couldn't blame her. He himself was confused even though he had been the one to initiate the confusion.

"I don't." Scorpius stopped at the sound of her voice. Rose...

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I don't as in I don't hate you, Scorpius."

He turned around slowly. Her words were unbelievable. It couldn't be possible. How...

"How? I don't understand. Why don't you hate me?"

"Because I can't." Rose fiddled with his robe that lay over her shoulders. "I couldn't hate you. Sure, you piss me off, and yeah, maybe you're a complete asshole, but I don't hate you. I honestly don't."

If he hadn't seen her mouth moving he wouldn't have believed what she was saying. She didn't hate him. She really didn't.

"But I never know what you're thinking." She continued. When she spoke now it felt like it was something she'd been trying to get off her chest for a while. "Sometimes you're nice and other times you're a jackass so I never know just where we stand and everything about you just makes me feel so confused all the time you never tell me what you feel or if you care so when you told me you enchanted that mistletoe for me and Justin I thought that meant you didn't like me and as much as I thought I was okay with that it turns out that I'm not so now you're asking me if I hate you and I know I should but I don't because-" the entire time Rose had been rambling she and Scorpius had been steadily moving closer to each other before Scorpius grabbed her shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth. She ceased her talking and was frozen by his actions. It wasn't a big kiss either. Scorpius wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. All he knew was that, one, Rose needed to stop talking and two, he was so in love with her he could hardly stand it.

When he pulled back Rose was wearing the most dazed expression he'd ever seen. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were bright red. Even in the dimly lit corridor, Scorpius could see how shocked she was.

"-because I love you." She finished, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. He smiled and slipped his hands around her waist. Hesitantly, she encircled his neck with her arms then she returned his smile.

"Well, just so you know I love you so don't worry about that, alright?"

She nodded shyly. Scorpius leaned in and kissed her forehead softly before leaning against it with his own**. (A/N: I'm talking about their foreheads here. Just to clarify.) **"Happy Christmas, Rose."

"Happy Christmas, Scorpius." She whispered but her blue eyes were filled with happiness."

"So, does this mean we're dating?"

"I guess so."

"Good, because now I have a legitimate reason to kick all your exs' asses."

"Scorpius!"

"What? They'd totally deserve it. Now, I can't get in trouble for it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, before, you'd yell at me, now, it's all good."

"You've done it before?"

"Well, technically just Lysander but-"

"God, you're such a prick."

"But you're nothing without me."

She grumbled but nodded, giving up as Scorpius leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**Happy Christmas to you **

**I'll write to you again soon **

**Good night and happy holidays**

**sleep...at long last...**

**R&R s'il vous plaits**


End file.
